Something's Out There
by SpyroLuva13
Summary: This is an original Spyro horror story! For best results, and if you really want to get creeped out, read in the middle of the night with no lights on and no one home but you... Read... If you dare...
1. Chapter 1

**Something's Out There **

I do not own Spyro or any other related characters!

_-Here's something you thrill-seekers will enjoy! Just to warn you, if you get too creeped out, there's always the 'Back' button!_

It was a miserably hot summer night. Spyro had every fan in his house set on 'HIGH', but it still wasn't doing any good. Hunter, Elora, Bianca, the Professor, and Moneybags were all over at Spyro's house. Spyro didn't even know why they were there, and he figured neither did they.

"So... Why are you here again?" He asked them.

"We don't have air conditioners at our houses!" Hunter answered.

"Well neither do I!" Spyro said, unbelievably uncomfortable from the heat. All of a sudden, there was deep rumbling outside. The whole house shook, the windows rattled as if there was an earthquake.

"Thunder," Elora suggested, trying to calm everyone down.

"Great... It's going to rain! And we walked over here," Bianca whined while staring out the window. The street lamps flickered, and there was a flash of lightning that streaked over the house.

"AHH!" She screamed and ran to hide behind the couch.

"Calm down, it's just lightning," Spyro snickered. The rain started to beat down hard overhead on the roof, and before they knew it the power completely shut off.

"Oh my God!" Elora yelped. The pitch black room grew awfully humid, and they could only see when a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"I'll go see if the generator is working," Spyro said calmly, but he was more nervous than he ever was. He made his way over to the basement steps and carefully walked down them, one by one. The steps creaked loudly, and he was scaring himself all the while more.

_'Okay Spyro... Find the generator... Turn it on...'_ He said in his head and reached the bottom of the stairs, shaking a little. A flicker of bright, blinding lightning flew across the sky, and Spyro saw the old rusted generator. He walked blindly toward it, and reached his hand out to grab a hold of the lever. As he switched it on, there were sparks of electricity and the circuits fried.

"Damn it!" Spyro said under his breath and turned around to head up the stairs again. When he made it to the top, he opened the front door to go outside. As soon as he stepped one foot outside, a gush of wind about blew him off his feet. When he steadied himself, he made his way around the perimeter of the house.

A huge tree branch snapped off above him and flew away like a feather. While Spyro searched for the backup circuit, he noticed something bright yellow glowing off in the distance.

_'Probably just a street light,'_ he thought, and continued looking.

_'Where is it?'_ Spyro said to himself. He finally found the metal box, opened it up, and started messing with some wires. While he picked up a red one, he noticed the same glowing yellow again, but this time it was closer to him. Spyro thought nothing of it.

"Ah, there's the problem!" He said and saw a fried circuit, still glowing orange. He connected the wire again, and the electricity turned back on in the house. Spyro sighed in triumph, and turned to walk back to the door.

Through the down-pouring rain, he saw the yellow glow again, but now he saw that there were two glows. With black slits in the middle. They were eyes, and as soon as Spyro realized this, he backed up and took off in the wet grass. He didn't get far.

Something grabbed his leg and made him plummet to the ground. He kicked and struggled to get away, flapping his wings violently. There was a menacing growl that filled the air. Spyro kicked it with all of his might, and with that it hissed viciously and snapped at him. Spyro managed to get away and started running as fast as he could toward the back door. While running, he turned his head back, only to see the two yellow eyes fastly approaching him.

Through a flare of lightning, he saw the most gruesome and terrifying creature he has ever seen. It was completely pitch black in color, and appeared wolf-like, yet it had wings. Spyro saw that its feet had chef knife-like claws. Its dagger-like teeth glissened. Spyro could have sworn it cracked a huge grin, its tongue snake-like and flickering. There was a very loud odd hyena-ish laughter, which creeped him out even more. Spyro reached the door and slid on the slick concrete patio. He grabbed a hold of the door handle and tugged. It was locked.

"Figures!" Spyro growled and dashed for the other side of the house. Hearing more laughter coming closer and closer behind him, Spyro tried to run faster, but was unable to outrun it. With a menacing growl/hiss, it lept into the air and jumped on top of him. It snapped its jaws, trying to take a hold of his neck. Spyro struggled, and it swiped its claws across his face.

"Ow!" Spyro shouted. Suddenly he felt sharp pains in his neck. The sky was lit with lightning, and he saw that the creature was thrashing his throat around. Blood trickled onto the wet grass. There was a crack of thunder, and he saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spyro!" Hunter called, shaking his friend. Spyro did not move a muscle.

"Oh God! He's dead!" Elora cried, tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Look at all of this blood! What happened to him?" Bianca said, looking around by pointing her wand, which was being used as a flashlight, toward the ground.

"Well, by these wounds and punctures, I think some type of animal did this," the Professor explained, writing something down on his notepad.

"No duh!" Hunter scolded, wanting to know what happened to his best buddy.

"Hey, check out this pawprint! It's huge!" Elora said, pointing toward a spot on the ground. Bianca waved her wand over the ground by Elora and saw an enormous pawprint, about three times the size of your regular, average wolf.

"A werewolf!" She cried.

"No, this is far too big..." The Professor examined it. Spyro opened his eyes.

"Uuuhh.." He groaned, sitting up.

"SPYRO!" Hunter smiled, glad he was alive.

"Eesh, why do I keep having these 'near-death' experiences*****?" Spyro shook his head and looked around. He suddenly realized how he was being attacked by a vicious animal. "Oh my God! Is it gone?" He shouted and suddenly became frightened.

"What's gone?" Bianca asked, walking over to him.

"Th-this thing! It's huge! It's like-a-a- wolf or somethin'! But it has huge bat-like wings, and it has fangs!" Spyro explained, rubbing the gashes on his neck. "Big yellow eyes! And-and- it laughs real scary like, like this!" He added and made a butchered version of the gruesome sound. All of his friends stared at him like he was crazy.

"Hah-hah! Yeah... Right... Are you sure it just wasn't a loose dog that attacked you, buddy?" Hunter laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Spyro became angry because no one would believe him.

"What? No, it wasn't a loose dog! I'm telling the truth!" He said angrily and stormed off into the house. Elora blinked.

"Maybe he is telling the truth," she pitched in.

"Yeah right, since when have you seen a dog/bat/snake thing, huh?" Hunter refused to believe it. Everyone went inside except Hunter, and he was left in the dark. The storm had moved out, and now the only light came from the moon, which was full... Hunter looked around and scoffed.

"Hah! I'd take on that thing!" He said to himself, even though he was scared more than anything. There was crack of a broken twig and Hunter's fur stood on its end.

"Wh-who's there?" He backed up. Two yellow eyes appeared in the brush. Hunter gulped, but he calmed himself down by saying to himself, "It's just a cat!" A loud, harsh laughter filled the air and Hunter jumped, taking off toward the door. Spyro sat on the couch, shaking and still traumatized by his recent encounter.

"Something's out there... But what?" He said, looking out the window. Hunter burst through the door and ran up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Elora asked, hearing the loud thumping of his footsteps overhead.

"I'm guessing he saw it!" Spyro said and headed up the stairs to talk to him. He checked every room, not finding his friend anywhere, until he finally got to the last door on the left. The door creaked open, and he walked inside. He found Hunter under one of his guest beds, shivering and whimpering.

"Hunter..." Spyro called softly to his cheetah friend.

"Wh-wh-what?" He answered, opening one bright blue eye.

"Why don't you come up here so I can talk to you?" Spyro suggested. Hunter crawled out from under the bed and sat next to Spyro. "What did you see?" He asked.

"I only saw its eyes! Big, piercing yellow eyes!" Hunter cried, glancing over at the window but was too scared to look outside.

"Well, don't worry... I'm sure it's not going to come back," Spyro tried to calm him down, but by the looks of it, seemed to failing. After an awkward silence, Hunter sighed and said,

"I guess you're right,"

"Now! Let's go order a pizza and watch a movie!" Spyro said happily and walked toward the door.

"But it's midnight," the terrified cat explained. Spyro was just about to reply when there was massive screaming from downstairs.

"Elora and Bianca!" He shouted and dashed down the steps, almost tripping. He skid to a stop on the tile. "What is it?" He demanded, running over to the girls.

"Out the window! A huge paw was banging the hell out of the glass!" Elora quivered, pointing a shaking hand to the window right above the sink. Spyro started to walk over to the window when he heard glass breaking from the basement.

"...IT'S IN THE HOUSE!" Bianca screamed. They all stood frozen, not daring to move a muscle. There was the same maniacal laughter from under the floorboards. Elora put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming. They heard loud footsteps right under them, all of them standing as still as possible.

Suddenly, the creaking of the stairs toward the basement door. Bianca was unable to control herself.

"OH MY GOD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, and everyone quickly turned to look at her in a face that said 'We are SO dead because of you!' Oddly enough, though, the footsteps had stopped. It was silent... Too silent...

Spyro looked around, trying to find a way to escape without being heard. He quietly tip-toed toward the back door.

"Careful Spyro!" Elora whispered. He started to make his way toward the door, trying to avoid squeaky floorboards. The giant monster crashed through from underneath and snorted, grabbing Spyro in his jaws yet again. Its huge black form frightened everyone to extreme limits, and Bianca fainted. Spyro spewed out a powerful flame, catching its snout on fire. It spit Spyro onto the ground and roared angrily, pawing at its nose to put out the fire.

Hunter remembered how he kept a spare bow and arrow at Spyro's house, and ran to get it. When he returned, he pulled back the string and delivered a forceful sharpened arrow straight for it. The wolf swung its head toward the approaching arrow and bared its teeth, growling. The arrow went through its throat, and protruded out of the back of its neck.

It gave a bone-chilling howl and started to gag. It swung out its fifty foot wingspan, burst through the ceiling and took off into the sky, disappearing into the darkness.

-_Let me tell you, the scary stuff hasn't EVEN started! Oh, and please R&R! Also, please no flames! :)_

*This is a reference to "Spyro's Last Battle?", another fanfic by me.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood motionless.

"That thing's gonna come back! I can't take it anymore! Let's go somewhere far away!" Bianca shouted, who had revived from being unconcious.

"But where?" Spyro asked, looking at her.

"I don't know!" She answered rather hastily.

"I think I know a place... My uncle lives on a farm, it's plenty far away from here," Hunter explained. Spyro looked at him.

"You never told me your uncle lived on a farm!" He said.

"I guess it never came up," Hunter shrugged.

"Well, I'm game, let's go!" Elora said quickly and got up to walk toward the door. After hours of travel, they arrived at an old ranch. There were fields of corn on both sides of a very long driveway. At the end of the dusty driveway, there was a sharp left turn which lead you to a small one story house. It looked exceptionally neat and well taken care of for a house that was out in the middle of nowhere. There was livestock, which included cattle, horses, and a few sheep.

They walked up to the porch and Hunter knocked. A tall, graying old cheetah opened the door and greeted them warmly.

"Hey there, Hunter! Long time no see!" He smiled and gave his nephew a hug.

"Hi Uncle Hubert. This is Spyro, and these are my friends!" Hunter introduced them. Spyro waved.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you Spyro! How you beat all of those baddies, and always being sure to kick that evil Ripto's a-," Hubert began, but Hunter quickly jumped inside of his house.

"Hey, that's nice! But we're kinda in a serious situation here, uncle," he grinned nervously and waved for his friends to come in as well. Spyro stepped inside and looked around. It was a nice cozy little house, with a fireplace in the living room and a little kitchen off to the left.

"We need to ask you of a big favor," Hunter begged.

"And what's that?" Hubert asked, in a calm and kind tone.

"There's this... Thing trying to kill us, so we wondered if we could stay at your house tonight," Hunter replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Well sure! What is this so-called... 'Thing'?" He remarked, while putting some tea on the kettle.

"We're not sure... But we think it's some type of wolf," Spyro answered. Hubert looked up with a concerned look in his charcoal gray eyes.

"A wolf? You didn't make it follow yer here, did ya? 'Cause that darn wolf will kill all of my livestock before you could say... I don't know!" He said.

"No, I don't think it's going to come back, uncle! We just need a place to get away from the craziness!" Hunter remarked.

"Well, alright then... Why don't you go take yourselves a look around the farm? I'll be on the couch watching TV if you need me," his uncle said and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV, which had those old rabbit-ear antennaes. Spyro and his friends stepped outside.

"I haven't been here for a long time, but I'll try to give you a tour," Hunter said happily and started to walk off toward the horse stables. Everyone followed him, Spyro was in the back. Hunter walked up to a Palomino horse and rubbed its nose.

"This is Butterscotch," he smiled. The horse snorted and kicked its hoof against the ground. "A little temperamental," he added and walked toward the cow pen. While Spyro was following his friends, he could of sworn he had heard some quiet talking in the woods to the right of them. Spyro looked around him and darted into the woods to find the source of the talking. He explored around in the brush, and found nothing. So he turned around and headed back the way he came.

Oddly enough, he ended up at the end of the dusty driveway.

"How'd I get here?" He scratched his head and looked around him. Just corn, and nothing but corn. A brisk wind made the corn stalks sway, the leaves glowing from the moonlight. Suddenly Spyro heard a very loud whisper coming from the field. He whipped around, preparing to see the yellow eyes.

Nothing. Just the dark stalks swaying in the wind. Spyro figured it was just the sounds of the leaves brushing up against the other. He started to walk down the driveway, and began to feel tremendously frightened. Something darted from one corn field, across the driveway, and into the other field again quickly. Not helping his curiousity, he walked over to where it entered the corn and peered through.

Two glowing eyes peered at him, and Spyro backed up quickly, tripping over a rock. A small deer leapt about five feet into the air and hopped off, away from Spyro. He sighed, knowing that it was nothing that would harm him. When he was getting up, a barely audible whistle came from behind him. It seemed to be in the tone of 'My Darling Clementine.'

He didn't dare to look back, and started walking quickly away down the driveway. The whistle grew louder and followed him. Spyro looked back, but saw nothing.

"It's the wind!" He told himself and continued to run away, even though he knew that it was not in fact the wind whistling a complex tune. The whistling suddenly stopped. Spyro stopped running and turned around.

"What do you want?" He yelled. The breeze rattled the corn stalks while Spyro waited for an answer.

"You..." A deep and growling voice muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro ran toward the house as fast as he could, wanting to get away from whoever/whatever had said that. Unfortunately, it was a very long driveway. The melodramatic whistle continued, this time much faster than usual. Spyro did not dare to look back, and continued to run on all fours toward the small, cozy and safe house. He finally reached the end of the driveway, the house was now in sight.

_'I'm going to make it!'_ He said in his mind. All of a sudden something appeared right in front of him, and Spyro collided with it, sending him hurling forward. He crashed on the ground, quickly stood up and turned to what he had tripped over.

"Spyro, buddy! We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Hunter said excitedly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it's you, Hunter... You wouldn't believe it, but someone's at the end of the driveway! I was nearly killed!" Spyro explained, still quivering.

"What? Aw, come on Spyro, there's no one there!" Hunter smiled, but remembering the last incident when he didn't believe Spyro made him worried.

"You wanna bet? Whatever it was, it was whistling in a real creepy tone, and if I'm not mistaken, it was to the tune of 'My Darling Clementine!'" Spyro recalled.

"God, that's creepy!" Elora said.

"You're telling me! But now it's gone, so there's nothing to be scared abou-" Spyro started, but was interupted by the wind rustling the leaves from the trees that were right next to them.

"It's just the wind," Elora said shakily. Everyone stared into the darkness. Nothing.

"You see?" She added, laughing nervously. The faint sound of the whistle filled the air. It was still in that same tune.

"There it is! Do you hear it?" Spyro yelled a little too loudly.

"No. I don't hear anything," Hunter said. The whistle grew louder.

"It's coming this way, you guys! Let's go!" Spyro whined and tugged at Hunter's arms.

"But there's nothing, Spyro! All I hear is the wind," he replied, refusing to be lead inside the house. The whistling was now louder than ever.

"Wait! I do hear it," Hunter added, looking at the spot where it was coming from. There was a deafening gust of wind, along with a strange howl. Everyone froze, eyes wide. Then at the same time, everyone booked for the house, almost tripping each other to get to the door. Once everyone was inside, Hunter locked it and put one of those boards across it, then ran over to his uncle and shook him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He cried. Hunter looked at his friends. "He's just sleeping," he suggested and shook his uncle some more. No response. "Uncle Hubert! No!" He shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He's... Dead?" Bianca gasped.

"...Yes..." Hunter sniffed and turned around.

"Well now what are we going to do? There's a-something out there and there's no one here but us!" Spyro yelled, looking all around him.

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay?" Hunter shouted, his light blue eyes shimmering with his tears. Obviously he was much too concerned with his uncle being dead.

"Sorry, Hunter... I know it's sad, but we have to focus on OUR lives right now!" Spyro apologized, placing his hand on his shoulder. The door shook rapidly.

"OH MY GOD!" Bianca screamed and ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there. Then whatever that was on the other side of the door banged on it roughly, trying to get it.

"I think my uncle had a rifle upstairs, I'll go get it!" Hunter said quickly and took off up the stairs.

"Great, now it's just us," Spyro whimpered to Elora and the Professor. Moneybags had refused to go to the farm after the last monster incident and stayed locked up in his mansion. Right now Spyro actually envied him.

"We have to hold the door close!" He added and walked over to the door to hold it shut. Elora and the Professor joined him, and did all they could to hold it shut. Each bang increased in strength and size. Hunter finally came back and pointed his rifle at the door.

"Move!" Hunter shouted. Spyro, Elora and the Professor all jumped out of the way. There was an earsplitting shot, and the bullets went through the door and collided with whatever was behind it. There was a petrifying yelp and a groan. Then nothing but silence. Blood seeped in from under the door and onto the carpet.

"Oh my God," Spyro said in wonder. They walked over to the door and opened it. There, lying on the ground was an old cheetah dressed in farm clothes. He looked similar to Hubert.

"Oh no..." Hunter gasped, putting his paw over his mouth.

"Who was it?" Spyro demanded to know. Suddenly someone had placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. He jumped and spun around.

"Uncle?" Hunter asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, and what's all this racket?" His uncle demanded.

"Uncle, I thought you were dead!" He cried and hugged him.

"What? Heavens no! I must have fell into a pretty deep sleep, I didn't get much sleep last night, you know," Hubert explained. Hunter then snapped to realization.

"Uncle, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, but I think I killed someone," he confessed.

"Huh? Let me see," his uncle said and looked behind the door at the dead cheetah.

"Good heavens, nephew! You killed my neighbor!" He added, shocked.

"I did?" Hunter choked.

"Yeah, but he was a mean old bastard anyway... He comes every week and bangs on my door to know if I'll sell my farm to him! Annoying, that's what he was," Hubert explained to all of them.

"But Hubert, I was down at the end of the driveway and heard someone whistling behind me! It was to the tune of 'My Darling Clementine'," Spyro piped up.

"Oh yes, that old coot loved that song... Used to whistle all the time, in fact it got on my nerves one time when I was gardening," Hubert said.

"Oh... But that doesn't explain the howl!" Elora said.

"Are you kiddin'? There's coyotes out here all of the time! You probably just startled one of 'em," he told them. With that, Spyro and his friends thanked Hubert for his explanations, retrieved Bianca from the bathroom, got in the car and headed down the driveway.

"Thank goodness that's all figured out!" Bianca sighed, happy to know that there wasn't anything out to get them anymore.

"But wait... What about that wolf thing back at my house?" Spyro asked. Hunter was driving. They came down a long and windy dusty road. Hunter scoffed and said,

"Bah, Spyro, it's probably long gone! And it's all just best if we forget about i-" A massive clawed hand shattered through the window and slashed Hunter across the face. Then the car jerked backwards as something huge landed on top of the car.

_-Oooh, so whatcha think so far? Oh, and don't forget to R&R! I am lacking the reviews... :P_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this, huh? Sorry for any inconveniace, this turned out to be MUCH longer of a cliff-hanger than expected! Hopefully all of you are still with me. :)

The monstrous figure was on top of the car, pounding away at the glass windows with its paws. Everyone screamed, Hunter did the loudest. The glass shattered, some of the shards scraping Spyro and Elora across the face. Everyone took to the floorboards of the car, shivering and shaking from fear, trying to keep out of the monster's sight. A pair of the brightest yellow eyes peered through the broken window. A growl filled the air, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"J-just-stay still..." Spyro muttered under his breath. Everyone obeyed and did not move a muscle. It seemed like hours passed by, the creature's shallow breaths the only thing audible. Finally the breathing stopped. A howl was heard off in the distance. Hunter slowly rose from his hiding spot.

"Hunter, don't!" Spyro hissed, grasping onto his shoulder. The frightened cheetah ignored him and peeked over the window. He saw nothing but a corn field shrouded in darkness.

"Ha, it's okay guys! The stupid thing's gone now!" He laughed nervously, opening the car door.

"Hunter, what the hell! You're going to get us killed!" Elora scolded him angrily. Hunter climbed out of the rather busted up vehicle and stretched out on the gravel road. He looked to his right and saw the driveway that looked as if it was never-ending, its distance being engulfed by the void of darkness. The corn stalks rustled in the wind. He grinned, walking a ways down the road.

"You don't scare me, you-you THING, you!" He shouted into nothingness. He stood there for quite some time, waiting for a response. When he did not get one, he turned on his heel and started walking back to the car.

"Guys, seriously! There's nothing to worry abou-.." There was a flash of lightning, that lit up the entire sky. Hunter squinted, blinded by the sudden brightness. There was a loud rumble of thunder-or so they thought it was. A dark silhouette grabbed the startled cat and disappeared out of sight. There was a bone-chilling crunching sound, followed by a rush of liquid. Then, silence. Spyro threw open the car door, and ran outside.

"Hunter!" He called, desperate to find his friend. The only answer he received was the corn rustling. He saw the reflection of the moonlight in a puddle on the road. Strange, he thought, it hasn't rained here. He walked over to investigate, where he felt his heart stop. The puddle was not water, but a deep crimson red. He stepped back, frozen in fear. Tripping in the loose gravel, he hit the ground hard. Off in the distance he heard the faint whistling to the tune of 'My Darling Clementine'.


End file.
